


Oh Darling...

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girlfriend surprises him with something nice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Darling...

"Are you sure?" Tom asked, making you grin - for once he was the hesitant one.   
"Of course I am," you replied, pushing his chest until he leaned back, and straddling him on the sofa. Tom had been teasing you all day, ever since they got back home, flirting endlessly and touching you lightly and "innocently", and now you were done. It was payback time.   
"It's time you get what you deserve," you said, a smirk forming on your face as you saw his puzzled expression. He was usually the one to take the lead, so this was a strange situation for him - and you loved it.   
"Just relax," you whispered in his ear, darting your tongue out to lick it softly, teasing him further.   
"Hands on your sides," you commanded as you felt them on your hips. This time you'd have all the power. Frowning, Tom dropped his hands down on the sofa, just staring at you in awe. 

You moved out of his lap, kneeling down on the floor between his legs, and watching his face as understanding slowly replaced confusion. You knew that he was excited - you could see it - but what he didn't know was that you intended to take your time with him. You stared up into his eyes, slowly licking your lips. Then, you reached your hands up to the hem of his white t-shirt, and began to roll it up, standing up in the progress. He lifted his arms up, helping you, and you threw the shirt on the floor, admiring his toned body. Leaning forward, you traced your fingers across his chest, along the lines of the muscles there, and watched him shiver with anticipation. You let your fingers go all the way down to his lower abdomen, then slid them back up, now leaning your head down and beginning to kiss your way down his neck, too. 

Your legs were between his, and you could feel the growing bulge in his jeans against your knees as you slowly made your way down on his skin, but for now you ignored it. You traced his soft skin with your tongue, slowly rolling it around both of his nipples, one at a time, pleased at the sounds that came out of his mouth. Impatient, needy gasps, so much like the sounds he loved to have you make when they made love, only this time it was his turn to suffer in the oh-so-sweet pleasure. 

When your lips were down to his navel, you pulled back, looking up at his face again.   
"Lean back a bit more," you said, nudging his legs and signalling him what you wanted. He obeyed, lying down more on the sofa, giving you better access on the area you now wanted to focus on. You stood up again, kissing him softly as a reward for obedience, then opened the button and zipper of his jeans and slowly pushed them down, him lifting his hips to aid you. You left his boxers on for now, but saw the bulge better now through the thinner fabric. You could feel your own arousal as your eyes roamed the sight, but reminded yourself to focus. 

You planted your lips back on him, this time kissing, licking and sucking the skin just above the waistline of his boxers. He couldn't help squirming and thrusting his hips up a bit, silently begging your attention where his yearning ached the most, but you tutted and pulled back, shaking your head at him.  
"Patience, Tom..." you murmured, then went back to worshipping his skin with your mouth. You pulled his boxers down just a bit, revealing more skin but not letting his length out of its confines just yet. Smiling, you licked your absolute favourite part of his body - the well-defined area of his hipbones. You knew just how much he loved your touch there, and did your best to tease him until he was panting. Your tongue caressed the triangular map of desire that led to his hardening shaft, your lips memorising the feel of the soft skin, the firm muscles, the strong bones. Finally, when he seemed he couldn't take it much longer, you moved your attention between his legs, planting one last kiss on both sides of his hips first. 

You pulled down his boxers, slowly and carefully, each movement almost like a dance, or perhaps the carefully orchestrated motions of a musician playing her instrument. Only this time he was your instrument - you intended to play his body until its crescendo would break out into the beautiful, orgasmic symphony. 

You could feel his anxiety, his need for your to touch him vibrating in the air, and finally you gave in, slowly taking his hard erection between your lips. First, you only gave the tip small kisses and licks, then gradually worked him further into your mouth. You knew he was already close, after you had tuned him so high in his desire; the blood rushing in his veins was singing your name, pleading your to give him his release.

And you did. You closed your lips around his girth, using your right hand to help your in this final performance, the finale, and soon felt his body tense, then the sweet relaxation as he spilled into your mouth, moaning your name as he came. You didn't stop your ministrations until he was completely spent, his chest heaving, his whole body relaxed, sweaty and completely yours. You swallowed what was still in your mouth, then stood up to kiss his cheek, then his lips.   
"Thank you," he breathed, looking at her with completely new admiration.   
"I didn't even know you could... Wow..."  
"Darling, you have no idea what I can do when I'm in the mood for it," you replied, then sat down on the sofa next to him, your hand caressing his.   
"You can return the favour later," you murmured, kissing him again before nestling your body against his, his arm wrapped around you, your breathing synchronized as they enjoyed the closeness, both looking forward to the evening...


End file.
